


The Names You Call Me

by Prince_Cosmos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: #Deceit'sabottom, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Deal With It, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Remus is in this so there's your warning, Remy only gets to be seen later, Slurs, Soulmate AU, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, duh - Freeform, it gets a lil' smutty, just a bit, they all have different last names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Cosmos/pseuds/Prince_Cosmos
Summary: In this world, you see all the names your soulmate(s) is/are, have been, or will be called on you wrist(s) in their handwriting. Damien Anderson is beyond confused when he sees four sets of names. Two on each wrist. And Damien is overwhelmed with joy when he gets to leave his abusive father for college. Will he find his soulmates soon? Only fate can tell.
Relationships: DLAMP
Comments: 114
Kudos: 270





	1. Leaving The Nest (Finally)

Damien Carmon Anderson. He was 18 and finally got to go to college and get away from his shitty father. Damien was currently packing his bags as fast as he could. He was going to an arts college. He was there for his cooking and yes, cooking can be an art. He wrote a entered a cooking competition and won in eleventh grade and got a scholarship for it. Damien scratched the eczema patch on the side of his face and walked downstairs with his bags.

"Can we go now?" Damien asked, ashamed that he even to ask his dad for a ride. His dad was way to cheap to buy him a car so he couldn't actually drive anywhere. He also didn't have a license. 

"Let's go fag." The low grumble of his father's voice was enough to want to make Damien curl up in a ball. He wiped away a stray tear that had apparently fallen away. He loaded his bags into the trunk of the beat down car and sat in the passenger seat. Damien felt at peace watching the streets of Florida zip past, all the trees, the clear sky. It made him feel at ease. That is until he felt his father's hand on his upper thigh. He started scratching the eczema on his hand as if to say, 'Look how gross I am. You don't want to touch me.' When that tactic didn't work, he just looked down at the names on his wrists. On the left wrist, one of these sets were written in elegant, red letters:

_'Roman, Ro, RoRo, Romano, Broadway, Brother, Bitch, Sir Sings A Lot, Princey, Romeo, Lovely, Gorgeous, My Love, Poppa, Uncle Roman, Mr. King'_

Under those were bubbly, light blue letters that read:

_'Patton, Pat, Pattoncake, Padre, My heart, Beautiful, Lovie, Mon Amour, Sugar, Patwon, Mr. Foster'_

On his left wrist were two more sets of names. The first set was in either a really dark blue or black. Damien couldn't tell. All he knew was that the letters were boxy and boring.

_'Logan, LoLo, Lo, Calculator Watch, Nerd, The Brain, Necktie, Darling, Honey, Sweetie, Dad, Mr. Smith'_

The next and final set were in purple. The letters were rigged and looked like lighting bolts.

_'Virgil, Virge, V, Dark and Stormy Knight, Emo Nightmare, Emo, Goth, That Bad Kid, Hot Topic, J.Delightful, A Ray of Sun, My Inchemically Balanced Romance, Edge Lord Of Creeptown, Jack Smellinton, Bud, My Dark Strange Son, A Sweet Baby Angel, My Storm Cloud, My Bat, Babe, Papi, Mr. Ansell'_

The old, red car soon was parked in the parking lot of Damien's new college. He went to open the but it was locked as soon as he put his hand on it. 

"What? Not gonna even say goodbye?!" Damien's dad growled. 

"Sorry dad. Bye." He went to open the door again but his wrist was roughly grabbed by his dad.

"You know the rules. Kiss goodbye." Damien shivered when his dad pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Kay, bye, gotta go. Can't be late." He unlocked the door and shoved it open. Damien grabbed his bags from the trunk and ran to the fresh air, the sound of laughter, and to what would hopefully be his freedom from being made fun of.

~~~A week later~~~

Damien flopped onto his bed and groaned. 

"Remus. Can you turn that down? My ears are bleeding." Damien had to scream over his roommate's music. He mumbled a thank you when the music was not only turned down, but off. His roommate sat next to Damien on his bed. Remus King. He had brown hair with a really random streak of silver in it. A weird moustache and eyebags rested on his face. Remus' sense of style was... odd. He normally wore black, fluffy, sparkly shirts and a bright green sash. He commonly wore black leather pants and black sneakers. That's basically what his entire wardrobe was. 

"Shouldn't you be working?" Remus asked, tilting his head. 

"Shouldn't you be fucking someone else who doesn't have a soulmate?" Damien asked, glaring at the octopus enthusiast. That was another thing. Remus didn't have a soulmate. Just an 'Highly annoying, Broadway loving, princely like brother Roman'.

"You're right! I should get on that! But first, I'm gonna annoy my brother." Remus picked up his phone.

"Hey Siri. Call Broadway." Remus said, flopping on his back.

"Your brother's contact name is Broadway?" Remus nodded.

"I call him it allllll the time." Remus said, waiting for him to pick up.

"And his name's Roman King?" Damien asked, earning another nod from Remus. Finally, his brother picked up and Remus put it on speaker. 

" 'Sup bitch. Can I fuck your boyfriend?" Remus asked, smiling devilishly.

 _"Fat chance. But which one?"_ The voice on the phone sounded beautiful. Damien looked down at wrist. Is it possible that Remus' brother is Damien's soulmate? It's 50/50 people. 

"If I say Logan will that give me a higher chance?" Once Remus got a no, he slummped.

"Then Patton." Remus got another no.

"Ugh. Fine. I fuck my roommate. Oh Damien~" Damien screeched and threw a pillow at him and giggled. 

"Get away!" Damien laughed, kicking his roommate as he tried tickling him. There was a mesmerizing laugh over the phone.

 _"Your roommate's name is Damien? What a loser. Feel bad for him. His parents must hate him."_ Well now Damien really hoped that wasn't his soulmate. His laughs went quiet.

"Ro! That's rude!" Remus scowled and hung up.

"Now you know why I call him a bitch." Damien started to scratch his face but his hand was softly pulled away.

"You know the scratching makes it worse. I gotta go to work. See ya later." Remus gave Damien a quick and gentle hug before leaving. And for Damien, that hug meant everything. Nobody had given him a hug like that since his mom died. That hug let him know that Remus did care about him. That he was his friend.


	2. The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a glimpse of how Patton's life is with his two soulmates. They are on the lookout for the other two but a certain list of names concerns him.

Patton Chase Foster always tried to see the good in everyone before he judged them. Except for stone cold murders! Which is the whole reason he didn't bolt when he met one of his soulmate's brother. Speaking of soulmates! Patton has currently found two out of four soulmates. Logan and Roman. There was nothing really wrong with their list of names except Roman had "Bitch" on his (which Roman said was okay since it was from his brother, so it didn't bother Patton!), and Logan had "Nerd" on his (but he said it was a joke between him and his little sister Adri so it was okay!). It was his two other soulmates lists that had him more worried. First of, the names in dark purple had only some offensive names in them like, "Emo, Goth, and That Bad Kid". It was the names in yellow that really concerned him. For one, the handwriting was tiny but neat and seemed as if whoever was writing it was afraid of something. The yellow list read:

_"Damien, DeeDee, Dee, Dami, Slut, Faggot, Fag, Dickwad, Idiot, Mistake, Loser, Whore, Skank, Retard, Pussy, Snake, Dumbass, Bitch, The Fuck Up, A Piece Of Shit, Bastard, Gross, Sea Monster, Psychopath, Schizo, Killer,_ _Asshole, Fucker, Shithead, Sweetness, Kitten, Baby, Sugar Plum, Waste Of Space"_

There were only eight nice names on that list and it hurt Patton. He also felt dirty walking around with slurs and cuss words on his wrist. There had been times where Patton would cry to Logan and Roman about it, asking if this Damien is okay or not. They would just hug him and try to get him to stop crying. 

Patton's thoughts were interrupted by Roman's voice. 

"Hey Logan? My brother wants to know if he can fuck you." Roman said.

"Language, Ro." Patton said, casually coloring in a Dora The Explorer coloring book. Patton attended this school for the art program and while yes he can draw amazing things, sometimes he just loved to bring back his inner child.

"Sorry, Padre." Roman gave him a smile and turned to his other boyfriend. Logan turned around in his chair.

"Absolutely not."

"He said no, Re." Patton heard a pout from over the phone. Then heard Remus ask if he could fuck Patton. He answered for Roman.

"No. Sorry, it'd be weird. You're like my brother and I'm also dating _your_ brother." 

_"Ugh. I'll just fuck my roommate then. Oh Damien~"_ Patton heard a screech and some words followed by the cutest, purest, aborablest, most wholesomest giggle he's ever heard. Patton's heart was filled with warmth as he listened to the giggle. 

"You're roommate's name is Damien? What a loser. I feel bad for him. His parents must hate him." Patton was shocked then looked down at his wrist. 

Damien. Loser. Well fffffudge. 

"Roman. Look at your wrist. Now." Roman looked down and Patton waited for him to connect to dots.

"FUCK." Roman yelled earning a jump from Logan who then procced to slam his head on the keyboard, having already known what was going on the instant Roman called someone named Damien a loser. It took hours to calm Roman down.

"I can never get any work done around here, can I?" Logan asked, turning to his now calmed down boyfriends. 

"Nope!" Roman said, flashing him a smile. Roman flopped over on Patton's bed and kissed his cheek. His artsy boyfriend was now coloring in a Winnie The Pooh coloring book. Patton hummed as he colored in Pooh Bear's shirt and leaned into Roman. 

"So communism." Roman randomly said, making Patton giggle. Patton heard the sound of a laptop shut and a bag zipper. 

"That's it. I'm going back to my dorm to finish my work. Roman, you said you wanted me to finish this play but that's like the eighth time you've said, 'So communsim'. Goodbye, I love you both, see you tomorrow. " Patton made grabby hands at Logan who walked over and kissed his head.

"Bye, Lovie." Patton muttered a 'Bye honey' as Logan kissed Roman's cheek. 

The door shut and the room was now silent. The only sound was the quiet scribbling of Patton's crayons. 

"Patton." Patton looked up at Roman, growing worried.

"Do you think he hates me now? Damien I mean. When I read his lists of names at first I cried and prayed that I said one of the nice ones. But the loser mark is there because of me. For all my live I had wished that all those people who called him those awful names, would get hurt. But I'm one of those awful people. I wanted to be one of the people who called him sweetness, kitten, baby, or sugar plum... But I called him a loser for his name that he didn't chose. And what if his parents do hate him. What if he doesn't have parents. He heard me and now I can't take back what I've said. The list of names go in order right? And the last one for everybody is supposed to be Mr./Mrs./Mx. and your spouses last name and for us the world didn't know who's last name we'd take, right? But for Damien, his last name is 'Waste Of Space'. Does that mean because of me... he won't get married to us and we won't all live happily ever after like I promised you?" Patton could see Roman choking back tears and that was enough to make Patton burst into tears. 

"If anything happens to Damien, and we never got to meet him. I'm sorry Patton. I love you all so much and I just want to make you all happy but-" Patton felt Roman bury his face into his golden curls and start crying. The scent of his cologne filled Patton's lungs and made him feel safe.

"Roman. I'm positive that no negative outcome will be the cause of you calling Damien a loser once." 

"God, you sound like Logan." Roman laughed, sniffling and wiping tears away.

"I really want to meet Damien now."

~~~This time skip is brought to you by Patton Sanders... Also Hello Fresh~~~

It had been three weeks since the whole heart to heart and they still haven't met Damien. Mostly because Remus said that he's currently refusing human interaction. 

Patton was in the cafeteria with Logan, Roman, and Remus. The three were sitting down while Patton was getting food. He got bored in line so he turned around to someone else standing in line. They had dark purple, fluffy looking hair and massive eyebags. They had a very Tim Burtony hoodie on and wore a purple shirt under it. The person also wore black ripped jeans and black combat boots. The person was on their phone, purple headphones (with storm clouds) around their neck. Patton wasted no time in greeting them.

"Hi! My name's Patton Foster. What's your name and your preferred pronouns?" Patton asked beaming. The person flinched.

"Umm... V-virgil. He/him. Hi..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. You asked for the names and you got them. Sorry not sorry. :)


	3. That Bad Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Fights, blood, possible slurs
> 
> Let me know if I missed anything!

Virgil Elliot Ansell. He was most definitely an idiot. In his opinion at least. He got into fights at school for almost everything and he thought it was dumb. The only reason he did it was because of the names. The ones written in yellow. If he overheard someone talking about someone else and used one of the names that were written in yellow, he’d lose it. A week ago, he heard a girl call someone a slut and he decked her.   
Virgil didn’t know who she was talking about but there was the slightest chance it was his soulmate. But other then getting into fights at school, Virgil was super anti-social. And he really wanted at least one friend but no one at his school would talk to him. Whenever they did it was to call him a name or yell at him. His roommate rarely even talked to him. Heck, he didn’t even know much about his roommate. All he knew was that he liked pizza, he wore a Steven Universe shirt a lot, and his name was Thomas. It’s not like his roommate hates him, the dude does actually try to talk to Virgil but Virgil’s always either busy or Thomas was at work or classes. But when they had the time they would talk. Thomas actually gave Virgil some coping mechanisms and ways to calm himself down during panic and/or anxiety attacks.   
Virgil was now in the cafeteria because Thomas kept yelling at him to eat. He was waiting to get food, scrolling through dank memes on his phone that his mom sent him, and flinched when someone started talking. To him. He looked up and saw a taller male before him. Well shit he was cute. And fuck Virgil’s too gay. The boy wore a light blue shirt with a cat hoodie tied over his shoulders, brown khakis, and light blue sneakers. He looked at the guys face and saw the cutest pair of eyes ever. His eyes sparkled bright blue and looked like an enchanted lake. He wore round wired glasses and sported a bunch of freckles. The male also had a mess of golden curls atop his head.   
"Hi! My name's Patton Foster. What's your name and your preferred pronouns?" The curly haired boy said.   
"Umm... V-virgil. He/him. Hi..." Virgil stuttered, feeling like an idiot. So much for first impressions. Virgil saw the boys eyes widen.   
“Yeah yeah. I’m the guy who gets into fights and that everyone calls, emo, goth, that bad kid. You can turn around and ignore me now.” Virgil mumbled, looking at his feet. He was suddenly yanked out of the line and pulled to a table.   
“Roman! Logan!” Virgil heard the boy yell as he stopped in front of three people. One wore glasses and a tie and short of looked like a teacher, one of them wore white and a red sash and was hot as fuck, and the other one sort of looked like the hot one but had a moustache and wore a black shirt with a green sash.   
“What is it Pat?” Virgil heard the teacher look alike ask.   
“This is Virgil! Our other soulmate!” Virgil's eyes widened at that and he looked down at his wrists. Patton, Logan, and Roman were all on there. The hot dude looked excited.   
“Really?!” He asked, standing up. Virgil suddenly felt hot and sweaty. He started scratching at his legs. The teacher dude seemed to notice this and softly grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. He sat Virgil down next to him and Patton took his place next to the hot one.   
“Logan is he okay?” Patton asked tilting his head. So the teacher one was Logan and Virgil is going to assume the hot one is Roman.   
“Not sure. Are you?” Virgil looked at Logan when he was asked the question.  
“Y-yeah. It’s just… This is a lot to take in. Patton was the only other person who’s talked to me other than my roommate since I started to get into fights, and Thomas was right I do need to eat, I’m really hungry.” Virgil mumbled, fiddling with his fingers as he looked into his lap.   
“May I ask why you get into fights at school?” Roman asked.   
“Whenever I hear someone call anyone like a slut, a whore, a loser, a snake, gross, and so on I get mad, thinking that it could be our other soulmate. So I punch, hit, or deck them.” The words ‘our’ felt almost forgien coming out of Virgil’s mouth.  
“I know that those names might upset you but it isn’t a healthy behavior to just be hitting people left and right.” Logan stated, pushing up his glasses. Virgil crossed his arms.   
“But-” Virgil was cut off by Logan.  
“No buts. Hurting people isn’t…” Virgil watched as Logan pulled out a stack of cards and shuffled through them.  
“Lit fam.” He finally said, holding a card up. Virgil was beyond confused and Roman must’ve been able to tell.   
“Logan here doesn’t get modern day slang so Padre and I had to make vocab cards for him.” Virgil nodded. A loud grumble was suddenly heard and Virgil’s face flushed. He wasn’t lying when he said he was hungry.  
“Sorry! I pulled you away from getting food! I was just so excited.” Patton looked guilty.  
“It’s fine. I really was only getting food because my roommate made me.” Virgil muttered. A banana was pushed towards him.  
“You’re obviously hungry so don’t refuse it just eat it.” Virgil looked at Logan. He already knew him too well. Virgil sighed and picked up the banana and proceed to peel it. The correct way. Obviously, from the bottom. As Virgil ate the banana he listened to the voices of his soulmates and apparently Roman’s brother.   
“So when can we met Damien?” Virgil heard Patton ask.  
“When he decides he’s up for human interaction again.” Roman’s brother, Remus, replied. Virgil got up to throw away his banana peel. On his way the the trash, he overheard two girls speaking.   
“That Damien guy is so gross. He’s always scratching his face. I mean he looks like a snake.” A blonde girl said.   
“Yeah. Also have you seen what he wears. He’s such a slut. As if anyone would date a sea monster like him anyway.” A red haired girl said. Virgil’s fists curled into fists. He knows what Logan said but his other soulmates name was Damien which meant they were totally talking about him. Virgil punched the blonde and slapped the red head. The blonde chick then decked Virgil as the red head kicked him. Shit they were super strong. A lot stronger than Virgil was. Virgil tried getting up but the blonde had her knee pressed up against his chest.   
“Get of me!” Virgil yelled, trying to punch the girl again.   
“Fat chance.” The red head punched him again, giving him a bloody nose. Virgil felt his eyes fill with tears as his head was hit. The last thing he saw was the girl being ripped from his chest before he blacked out. 

Virgil woke up in a dorm. It wasn’t his but Thomas was there.   
“Virgil! You’re awake!” Virgil was suddenly being hugged by Thomas so he hugged him back.   
“Thank goddess.” Virgil looked at Thomas before being slapped.  
“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Virgil started crying again.  
“I’m sorry! But they were definitely talking about Damien this time!”  
“You always say that, Virge.”   
“But they said his name this time!” Virgil said, sitting up way too fast. He held his head and was handed a water bottle by Logan. Thomas sighed.   
“You told me you’d stop getting into fights.”   
“I also told you that a drink that you left alone for ten seconds was definitely poisoned and you’d die if you drank it.” Virgil said. Thomas gave him ‘the look’. Virgil rolled his eyes, knowing that a certain speech was coming.   
“Look Virgil. I know you get mad when you hear those names but if this behavior continues-”  
“I will have no hesitation to call your moms.” Virgil finished the sentence.   
“And since you can finish that it says that you get into way too many fights.” Virgil was mockingly mouthing those words too and Thomas gave him ‘the look’ again. Virgil ignored it by drinking the water that was handed it to him minutes ago. Patton sat next to Virgil when Thomas got up.  
“And now you know why I told you to stop getting into fights. Not all you opponents are going to be weaker or as equally strong as you. There will be people who are stronger.” Logan said, pushing up his glasses even though it wasn’t needed. Virgil hugged himself, scratching his arms. He felt his hands be held and looked up to see Roman in front of him, holding his hands so he wouldn’t scratch.   
“I’m wearing a hoodie it’s not even doing thing.” Virgil mumbled under his breath. He hid his face behind his knee to hide the blush when Roman started rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. Virgil felt Logan’s arm brush against him as Logan sat next to him.   
“I’m gonna be in our dorm, Virge.” Virgil nodded as Thomas left.   
“Virgil just promise us you’ll stop getting into fights.” Virgil looked up at Roman who was still holding his hands.   
“Whatever…” Virgil mumbled.  
“You didn’t promise.” Patton said as Virgil groaned.   
“Virgil.” Logan said pointedly when Virgil didn’t say anything.  
“Ugh… I promise.” Virgil sighed, his face turning bright red when Patton pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Virgil found out that he was in Logan’s dorm when his roommate, Joan, came back. He also found out that Roman had called their other soulmate a loser.   
“So your brother is roommates with our other soulmate?” Virgil asked.  
“Yup.”  
“So why haven’t you guys met him yet.”  
“He’s refusing human interaction other than Remus.” Patton informed him.  
“Oh… So can we met him at some point?” Virgil asked, looking at Logan who was most likely to give him a straight answer.   
“Yes. When Remus drags him out of bed.” Logan replied, putting his arm around Virgil.  
“And when will that be?”   
“Now!” Virgil heard Remus’ voice at the front door to the dorm. He could see a figure behind him but couldn’t make out the features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehehehehehe


	4. The Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's pov and his thoughts on the yellow names.

Logan Zander Smith. He was… different. He had a logical explanation for everything. Everything. Except for the concept of love. Logan just didn’t understand it. He felt all ooey around his loves and didn’t know how to stop his face from turning red. But the thing was, he loved he when he felt like this. And he hated whenever he got into a fight with either Patton or Roman. It was the worst feeling in the world to him. Well, other than a snake bite, death, being stabbed, shot, etcetera. But the thing that hurt him the most were the names written in yellow. They were just awful. And here he was, about to meet the owner of the yellow names.  
“And when will that be?” Virgil spoke, asking when Remus’ would drag Damien out of bed.  
“Now!” Remus yelled, standing in the doorway with a shorter, way slimmer person behind him. Logan pulled his arm away from Virgil and stood up to walk over to Remus. Virgil, Patton, and Roman both followed him. Logan watched as Remus pushed the door open more, leading the frail human inside. The door closed and Logan saw true beauty for the first time. This boy had a soft yellow hair color that looked super fluffy. The heterochromia he had made Damien look way prettier than he needed to be. One brown eye and a sparkling yellow eye. He had eczema patches on the left side of his face and multiple patches around his neck and hands, as far as he could see. He had really big eye bags that were far more noticeable than Virgil’s. He wore black skinny jeans and an MCR shirt that was complemented by a leather jacket and yellow fingerless gloves. He had painted his nails black and wore a grey beanie and black combat boots.  
“Um… Hi…” The boy mumbled, digging his fingernails into his palms. Logan cleared his throat.  
“Salutations.” He held his hand up to wave, making the boy jump back. Logan looked confused.  
“Sorry I just thought you were gonna hit me.” He muttered.  
“Why would he hit you?” Virgil asked, getting an eyebrow raise from the shorter male.  
“Isn’t that how you greet people?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Trust me I was just as confused as you were when he slapped my arm the first day we met. It was like the weakest slap ever like seriously this boy cannot hit for the-” Remus was cut off by Damien glaring at him.  
“What? It’s true. You’re weak as fuck.” Logan ignored this and pulled Remus aside with his boyfriends.  
“Why’d he think you hit someone to greet them?” Patton asked.  
“His dad was an abusive piece of shit and hit Damien every chance he got so that explains it. You have no idea how hard it was to get that out of him. There are still some things he won’t tell me.” Remus explained.  
“All I know is he got drunk alot and beat Damien.” Logan looked at Virgil who was growing more mad by the minute. Logan reached out to grab his hand and calm him down. They walked back over to Damien.  
“First thing’s first. Hitting is not how you greet someone. Okay? Okay. Secondly, greetings Damien my name is Roman.” Logan saw Roman flash his signature smile.  
“Didn’t you call me a loser?” Damien asked, shifting his weight from the left side of his body to the right side.  
“It is possible that that was me, yes.” Logan looked at Roman who sighed,  
“Sorry. It was just my creative- I mean jerky instincts I guess.” Logan smirked when Patton had kicked Roman’s leg to make him change his sentence. Logan examined Damien again. Yup, he was still cute. And yup, Logan’s was still super gay. 

~~~A time skip brought to you by Mike the Microwave~~~

It had been a week since they met Damien. Virgil had joined their relationship but Damien said he wasn’t ready just yet. Damien agreed to just be their friend as of right now. Logan had been left alone in his dorm because Joan was at work and he couldn’t go over to Roman and Patton’s because Roman was at play rehearsal and Patton was taking care of Virgil who had the flu. So, Logan had asked if Damien wanted to come over and he did. Right now Logan was reading a book about the life of a snake to Damien who seemed fascinated. Logan observed that his eyes were wide as he sat next to him and looked at the pages.  
“Snakes evolved from a four-legged reptilian ancestor—most likely a small, burrowing, land-bound lizard—about 100 million years ago. Some snakes, such as pythons and boas, still have traces of back legs.” Logan read from the book, smiling when he saw how Damien’s eyes sparkled. Logan continued to read as Damien scooched closer. Logan observed that Damien was practically in his lap at this point.  
“May I?” Logan asked, gesturing to Damien’s hand. Once getting a hesitant nod, a grabbed Damien’s hand, intertwining their fingers, then proceeding to read.  
“The warmer a snake’s body, the more quickly it can digest its prey. Typically, it takes 3–5 days for a snake to digest its meal. For very large snakes, such as the anaconda, digestion can take weeks.” Logan felt a small smile creep its way to his face. He just couldn’t stand it. Damien looked so at peace and happy.  
“This is the nicest thing anyone’s done for me.” Damien randomly spoke when Logan was flipping the page. Logan turned his body so he could look at him.  
“Read a book to you?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. He did this pretty much everyday for his other soulmates.  
“Yeah. My dad has never even bought me a book. Well, he bought me a cookbook but only so I didn’t keep almost burning the house down and so I could make him food…” Logan watched as Damien bit his bottom lip after sharing that. He softly pulled Damien’s lip out from under his teeth and squeezed his hand tightly, but in a soothing way.  
“Well I’d be glad to this any day.” And with that he continued reading. A few more hours before finishing the book and Logan fell asleep shortly after he realized Damien had. Joan came back from work to the purest sight of the two of them snuggling a took a picture before leaving them alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, I didn't leave you on a cliffhanger this time soooo.


	5. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman. 
> 
> (I'm getting lazy with these summaries)

Roman Nero King. He tried to be a great person he really did but apparently he was too cocky and conceited. But that cockiness always faded whenever he remembered the names written in yellow. They were just awful! People could be such jerks. Roman and his boyfriends, Logan, Patton, and Virgil, had met the owner of the yellow names about two weeks ago. He thought that he was beautiful and regrets ever calling him a loser. Roman was walking back to the dorms after play practice was over but he was walking to Logan’s dorm since Patton was in their dorm taking care of Virgil. Virgil said he didn’t want to get Thomas sick but he was apparently fine with getting Patton and Roman sick! Roman was skipping to his nerdy boyfriend’s room. He knew that Joan kept the door unlocked because they knew that Patton and Roman always came over a lot. 

“Logan~!” Roman smiled, opening the door. He closed the door behind him and smiled softly when he saw Damien and Logan cuddled up on Logan’s bed.

“They’re so cute!” Roman squealed in a fangirlish voice, getting a nod from Joan.

“Just adorable.” They whispered back before leaving to go hang out with Thomas. Or so Roman thought since they were platonic soulmates. Roman sat on the end of Logan’s bed and freaked out when Logan stirred. Roman bit his lip when Logan sat up. 

“So you two looked cute.” Roman whispered so he wouldn’t wake Damien. Roamn’s smile expanded when he saw Logan’s face was dusted with a light pink. His nerd was blushing! How cute! 

“What were you two doing?” Roman asked, his mind immediately going to the gutter. 

“I know you and before you asked, we were not doing anything sexual. I was reading him a book.” Roman frowned.

“Boring.” He mumbled, moving to snuggle his boyfriend because that was basically the whole reason he came here. Roman moved to the top of the bed where Logan was and sat on his lap. He leaned his head back to rest on Logan’s shoulder when he felt Logan’s arms wrap around his waist. Roman smiled softly and closed his eyes. He was happy to have found all his soulmates. There are people who don’t have soulmates or die before they meet them! It’s sad. Roman felt as if he were about to cry. He always did when he thought about that stuff because it made him think about if he didn’t have soulmates. Roman turned around and hugged Logan tightly, crying into Logan’s shirt.

“Are you thinking about soulmates again?” Roman nodded as he felt Logan’s fingers playing with his hair. He tried to stop crying when he heard the bed next to him shifting, meaning that Damien was getting up. 

“Why are you crying?” Roman heard a small, tired voice ask. 

“It’s nothing, Dee. I’m fine.” He replied, pulling away from Logan and rubbing away his tears. Roman moved off of Logan’s lap and flopped backwards. 

“Hey. I’m going to go pick up a pizza, by Virgil’s request, so stay here with Damien please.” Roman nodded as Logan kissed the top of Roman’s head then left. Roman turned to Damien.

“Hi!” He smiled brightly, adjusting his sash. Roman bit his lip when he noticed how uncomfortable Damien looked.

“Look, Sweetness, I’m sorry. I was a jerk and I know I called you a loser but please… forgive me?” They had agreed that they could call Damien pet names and Roman just loved the name ‘Sweetness’ for him. Roman took Damien’s hands into his.

**(Imma have to break pov here for a bit but for plot purposes)**

Damien’s eyes widened when Roman said ‘Sweetness’. He hated, no loathed that nickname. And he had a reason to.

_ (Flash back time ooooo) _

_ Damien’s eyes filled with tears as he was shoved up against the bedroom wall, wrists held tightly next to his head. He tried to break free he but he just couldn’t. Damien’s father had been doing this for months. Raping him. He didn’t know what he did to deserve this awfully action but he knew he did. Because your parents always do what’s right for you. At least that’s what his father said. Damien’s father was applying not so loving kisses to his neck while tears and hiccups poured out of Damien.  _

_ “Oh come on Sweetness, you know you want this.” His father’s voice mumbled, making Damien shudder. _

**(Now back to your regularly scheduled program)**

“Get away from me!” Roman was confused as Damien shrieked and ripped his hands away from Roman. He watched as Damien curled up into a ball at the end of Logan’s bed.

“Sweetness, what’d I do?” Roman asked, severely concerned. 

“Don’t call me that.” Roman could’ve sworn Damien hissed. 

“Why? Damien please just tell me what I did wrong.” Roman watched Damien shakily stand up.

“Just please don’t talk to me. You’ve already made things bad as it is…” And with that, he was gone.

~~~Time skippity skoppity brought to you by the hippity hoppity, Prince Roman. And Hello Fresh~~~

“Roman you have to come out of the dorm at some point. This really shouldn’t be how you’re spending your winter break.” Patton’s voice filled Roman’s ears as he continued to face plant into his pillow.

“Come on. It’s been two weeks since you’ve made human interaction. Besides, it’s almost Christmas.” Roman groaned and proceeded to his face planting. 

“Okay… Logan, Virgil, Damien and I are going to the park. Feel free to join us.” Roman felt Patton press a kiss to his strawberry blonde locks before he left. Roman rolled over then realized too late that he was already on the edge of the bed. He fell to the floor with a loud thump before angrily sitting up. He crossed his arms and blew away hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. Although it didn’t work so he sat there for at least fifteen minutes trying to blow the hair out of his face. He wanted to go see Damien but he had specifically said not to be near him. Wait… He said just to not talk to him.

“Loophole!” Roman said, quickly fixing his hair and putting his shoes on. Thankfully, Logan had made them all learn ASL for when Damien didn’t want to talk. It was actually pretty easy. Roman grabbed his bag, wallet, and keys and ran for the parking lot. He got into his car and off to the park! Once he got there, he spotted his soulmates and speed walked towards them. He plopped himself in between Logan and Virgil. 

“And the party has officially arrived!” Roman beamed as Virgil tackled him in a hug and Logan gave him a big kiss. He looked over to Damien and waved. Roman’s smile faded when Damien ignored him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. MORE TECHINCAL CLIFFHANGERS! \\('^')/


	6. The Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Remus' pov so there's your warning. It's Remus. Meaning gross things. And octopi.
> 
> I had the best time writing this. It was fun.

Remus Sigmund King. He didn’t have a soulmate. And he was fine with that! Or that’s what everyone thought. He really wanted a soulmate. Whether they be romantic or platonic he just wanted something to be already planned out for him because making choices was  _ so _ hard. Whenever he told someone he didn’t have a soulmate they looked at him like they had just seen him dismember ten people and eat their organs like spaghetti. So while his friend was out on a picnic with his soulmates and his brother was sulking in his room, Remus was rolling around in bubble wrap on his dorm floor. He honestly had nothing better to He had already done all his Christmas shopping and had no one to visit soooo… BUBBLE WRAP! Suddenly, his phone rang.

“Someone calls me!” He screamed, getting tangled in his bubble wrap. He tried standing up but got stuck in his bubble trap and fell on his face. Remus let out a loud laugh and wiggled his way to his phone. He picked it up and answered it. 

“Hello my double-dicked friend, how may I help you?” Remus asked, knowing it was Damien calling him. 

_ “Dude, what the fuck? I don’t even- that doesn’t make sense.”  _ Remus groaned.

“It’s a J-O-K-E. Because you love snakes! And they have two dicks!” 

_ “Still doesn’t make sense Re, but whatever.”  _

“So. Why’d you call me?” Remus asked, kicking his feet to untangle himself from the bubble wrap.

_ “Well. You know how I was going to tell my soulmates I want to join their relationship today?”  _ Remus winced at the mention of soulmates. He nodded then realized Damien couldn’t hear him nod.

“Yeah?” 

_ “Well now your brother is sort of here and I feel really bad because I got mad at him for a mistake he didn’t know he made and ugh. The idiot is using ASL because I told him not to talk to me.”  _

“Why is it bad that he’s there? Now you can tell everyone!” Remus smiled once he completed his mission to free himself from the Bubble Wrap Of Doom. 

_ “I just feel awkward and I want to apologise to him but not in front of the others. Ugh. Nevermind I’m just not going to tell them.” _ Damien was starting to really piss Remus off now. He had the chance to be happy with his soulmates and he was just throwing it away. Remus would kill to be in Damien’s shoes right now. Not only did he have one soulmate, no, he had four. That’s four more than Remus has and will ever have. 

“Just tell them! And apologise to my brother right now because after you had told him not to talk to you it took me an hour to get him to stop crying! Roman deserve so much more than you are giving him right now so get your ass over there and apologise to him. Thank you, goodbye.” With that, Remus hung up. He flopped backwards onto his bed and stayed like that for at least an hour. And in that hour, Damien still wasn’t back. And everyone knows Remus can’t be left alone for too long otherwise… well let’s just say he’s currently banned from the state of Ohio. And Washington D.C. And North Carolina, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, and Manhattan. So in other words, he had to find something to do that didn’t involve chaos. But chaos was so fun! Especially causing it. Instead, Remus just turned on the TV and curled up under his blankets, hugging his stuffed octopus tightly to his chest.

~~~Time skip brought to you by Remus’ deodorant~~~

“Hey. I’m back.” Remus’ head shot up when he heard the door open. He noticed something odd about Damien. He was smiling. No. He was beaming. Ewww. 

“Did you apologise to Roman?” Remus asked, getting up.

“Yes. And I now have four boyfriends.” Remus nodded, sitting back down. All he really cared about was his brother being happy again.

“So I get to see my brother’s smile again?” He asked, kicking his feet.

“Yeah.” Remus grabbed his octopus again and hugged it tighter.

“Dee?”

“Hmm?” Remus got a hum in response, meaning Damien thought Remus was going to say something about blood or other gross things.

“Do you think I’ll ever have someone to love? I mean, there are other people who don’t have soulmates and I have heard of people without soulmates dating each other. There was even one time when someone who didn’t have a soulmate for all their life was given one when they were 20.” Remus sat up quickly.

“And for soulmates, you have to deal with the person but for just regular dating, you don’t. So why would anyone in their right mind date me?” 

“Just go to the insane asylum I’m sure you’ll find many cute dates there.” Remus’ eyes drooped at the answer and he lied back down, turning his back to Damien.

“Sorry I asked. Guess I just wanted sympathy from my only real friend who isn’t forced to hang out with me.”

“Technically I am because I’m your room-” Remus cut Damien off.

“I’ll just leave you be from now on then.” He mumbled, pulling his blankets over his head, bringing all of the stuffed octopi he had with him. He reached his arm out for his phone and charger then retreated back under his cave of blankets and octopi. Remus was just scrolling through Tumblr before getting a text from Thomas. 

_ Thomas S.: _

_ Remus. Damien won’t leave me alone. He kept saying for you to talk to him so please. Talk to him. He keeps spamming me. _

**Remus:**

**No. Now leave me and my optopi alone.**

_ Thomas S.: _

_ As much as I want to question that, Damien said you were crying. Can I ask why???? _

Remus frowned. Damien just had to tell Thomas everything. He wiped away tears and thought of something.

**Remus:**

**Olive the Octopus just killed Owen the Octopus.**

_ Thomas S.: _

_ Real reason, Remus. _

**Remus:**

**That is the real reason. You know Owen was my favorite. It’s a massacre Thomas. There’s cotton and blood everywhere.**

_ Thomas S.: _

_ Why would there be…  _

**_Real_ ** _ reason, Remus. Not octopi massacre.  _

Remus sighed. He thought that was a pretty good excuse. He looked at the still intact Owen the Octopus.

“You never help me get away with anything.” He mumbled, knocking the innocent plushie over.

**Remus:**

**The real reason is because**

**Remus:**

**I gotta be honest here**

**Remus:**

**I’m on my period.**

_ Thomas S.: _

_ Remus. Just tell me so Damien will stop spamming me and so Roman will leave my dorm so Virgil can sleep. _

**Remus:**

**It’s cuz I don’t have a soulmate. There. Happy?**

_ Thomas S.: _

_ Remus they’re just soulmates. _

**Remus:**

**You’re just saying that cuz you have one. I know they’re your platonic soulmate but still. The universe couldn’t even find someone who had to put up with me. I guess it just didn’t want to put someone through the pain and tortue of being near me.**

**Remus:**

***torture**

_ Thomas S.: _

_ I’m sending Roman over. _

**Remus:**

**No. I don’t want to deal with him either!**

_ Thomas S.: _

_ Too late. He’s on his way. _

Remus groaned and put his phone down. Now his brother was going to come down and try everything to make Remus feel better. How awful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YaAaAaAAaaAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Can I just say, writing this from Remus pov is so fun?!


	7. The Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-t-Thomas Thomas. Thomas Jefferson's coming hooooOoOooOOOOMMMMMMEEEE
> 
> Thomas' pov.

Thomas Sanders. He was doing pretty good. He had found his soulmate Joan, although they were his platonic soulmate he didn’t care, and he has an awesome roommate. Although Virgil did once swear to him that a drink he had left alone for ten seconds was poisoned and he would definitely die if he drank it but he loves him. Sadly, he didn’t get to spend that much time with Virgil anymore. Especially now that he was dating people. So here he was, currently with Virgil and one of his boyfriends, Roman. Also known as his friend’s brother. Virgil and Roman were currently bickering while watching Moana. 

“But Virgeeeeeeeeeeee. Why can’t I have your Jack and Sally posters. They’re so cool.” Thomas heard Roman whine. 

“Yeah and they’re mine.” Thomas watched Virgil push a smiling Roman off of him. 

“Fine. Then you’ve left me no choice. Thomas you get the posters and run to my dorm, I’ll take care of the emo.” Thomas laughed.

“No I’m good. I like having them in the dorm soooo.” He continued to listen to them talk until he heard a series of dings from his phone. Thomas had received twenty messages from another boyfriend of Virgil’s, Damien, all holding the same message.

_ Dee the bee: _

_ Thomas. Thomas. Thomas. Please tell Remus to talk to me. Thomas. ThOMAs. _

Thomas sighed and started texting Remus.

**Thomas S.:**

**Remus. Damien won’t leave me alone. He kept saying for you to talk to him so please. Talk to him. He keeps spamming me.**

_ Remus: _

_ No. Now leave me and my optopi alone. _

Thomas continued his conversation with Remus until he felt the need to send Roman over to Remus’ dorm. Once Roman was gone he faced a new challenge. Getting Virgil to sleep. 

“It’s not even that late!” Thomas was frustrated. It had been at least six hours since Roman left and Virgil  **_still_ ** wouldn’t sleep. He checked the clock on his phone.

“V. It’s three am. Please sleep. I have work in the morning and you’re hanging out with your boyfriends all day tomorrow. Or well today. I don’t want you coming back all cranky.” Thomas watched as Virgil threw a mini hissy fit, whining and such. When he got tired he returned to a child-like state. Meaning tantrums, tears, screaming. It wasn’t fun. During this he just tucked Virgil in and kissed his forehead goodnight. Soon he heard Virgil’s tears turn into soft snores. Thomas smiled softly before heading to bed himself. He honestly loved Virgil but did have deep concerns for him. 

  
  


~~~Time skip brought to you by John Peters you know, the farmer?~~~

Thomas was getting ready for a day of work meaning he had to get up at five o’ clock and drive thirty minutes away to work at a restaurant. He didn’t mind it though. He worked as a knight. The restaurant was called Medieval Times and it was really fun to do. Thomas worked as a knight in the tournaments and loved the people he worked with. The job paid well and helped him with his acting. As he was getting ready he noticed Virgil was waking up, still in a child-like state.

“Coffee.” Thomas softly smiled as the boy shuffled over in a Toothless onesie. Thomas had changed him into it so he wasn’t sleeping in jeans and a hoodie. He handed the sleepy male a cup of black coffee for Virgil like it, “Black like his soul”. 

“Sorry for waking you up, bud.” Thomas hugged the smaller frame quickly before grabbing his bags. He walked out of the dorm, but not before hearing Virgil whine when realizing Thomas was leaving. He naturally turned around and walked back over to Virgil. Thomas kissed the top of Virgil’s head before actually leaving. Virgil was pretty much his little brother. He cared so much for that bean and just wanted him to be happy. Thomas and his family  _ did  _ consider Virgil family, and he knew that Virgil considered  _ them  _ family. Thomas honestly didn’t know what he would do without Virgil and he’s beyond happy that Virgil has been recently uhh… peppier. 

Thomas had finally gotten to work and now he was trying to figure out a comfortable way to sit in his knight costume. 

“Thomas!” Thomas turned to see his friend, Valerie, running towards him. She played the role of the queen and was already in costume.

“Val!” Thomas smiled and hugged her tightly. 

“For this show you’re going to be the knight winning, right?” Thomas’ eyes widened jokingly.

“Spoilers.” That comment earned a hearty laugh from Valerie. God he loved his job. Although he was really tired and thought he was going to fall asleep on his horse in the middle of the show. Valerie seemed to notice how tired he was.

“Virgil not let you sleep again?” Thomas nodded as he yawned.

“Yeah. But I love him.” Before he knew it he was in the middle of a show, riding his horse and throwing carnations into the crowd, flashing a big smile. Thomas’ character was conceited and cocky for he was the blue knight. And as the trope goes, he was so involved in himself. His character also got to flirt with the queen but that had been something Thomas and Valerie had wanted to add and been allowed to. So here he was, having the time of his life.

“ The fault is in thousts eyes, not our stars. The stars are in thousts eyes… or something.” Thomas flashed a huge, cheesy smile.

“If thou really wants to woo, thou must win and show thousts worthiness.” Valerie smiled softly in return, sitting back on her throne. Thomas honestly had the best time during his job, It was just so thrilling. And to see the happy faces on everyone was magic to him. Hearing the little kids laugh and yelled in excitement was music to his ears. He also thought that Roman would love this and made a mental note to invite Virgil and his boyfriends to one of the shows. Once finishing the show he went backstage with all his other friends and co-workers.

“That was fun.” His friend Terrance, the yellow knight, remarked.

“It was. Especially the winning part. But just because I got to see the adorable smile on that boys face when I named him King of Love and Beauty. Also the cute cheer from the girl I named Queen of the Tournament.” Thomas smiled at the thought.

“Love how the crowd wanted you to kill me. That was funny.” Camden said. Thomas laughed at the memory.

“Valerie wouldn’t let me though. They were fake props but whatever.” After changing back into his regular clothes Thomas was on his way to his dorm.

~~~Time skip brought to you by Thoma llama ding dong~~~

Thomas had just gotten to his dorm after a long day of work to see Virgil and all his boyfriends, plus Remus who had most definitely been crying, sitting on the couch watching Princess and the Frog. 

“Hey Thomas. How was work?” Thomas looked over at Virgil who was still in his Toothless onesie.

“It was great. Did you already eat?” He asked, receiving a nod. 

“Speaking of which. There’s some sushi for you in the fridge. Damien made some extra.” So of course Thomas pulled out the food since he had done multiple shows that day and had only eaten a muffin in the past nine hours. Besides, there was no way he was passing up a chance to eat Damien’s food. He majored in cooking and was great at it sooo. Yeah. After eating, Thomas joined the five, sitting next to Remus who looked like he could use some cuddles, even if they were just from a friend. Soon everyone had fallen asleep but Thomas so he turned off the lights, covered everyone in blankets, turned down the TV volume so it wasn’t too loud but kept it on so he could watch Steven Universe, and went back to snuggling with Remus. Yeah. So things might not be great for everyone but he was doing awesome. Thomas had all he needed right beside him. And friendship was enough for him right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you get the first time skip reference, be my friend. 
> 
> Also also, I only added Medieval Times because I went there and OMG let me work there lol.


	8. The Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \\(-_-)/ idk anymore
> 
> Warnings- Sexual abuse, abuse, mentions of sharp objects, mentions of blood  
> Let me know if I missed anything!

Damien had felt really bad about what he had said to his roommate. No. His friend. Damien had basically implied that he was being forced to be friends with Remus and now said boy was crying. Thomas had sent Remus’ twin brother, Roman, over to calm him down. Apparently there was a certain way to calm Remus down. Damien watched as Roman read his brother a poem and as the stranger, shorter male curled into his brother’s side.

“ A fleck of wheat along the bay

A quiver in the grass

While daybreak shifts and ripples on

To mirror clouds that pass.” Damien laid back against his bed, trying to send telepathic apologies to Remus. Alas, it didn’t work.

“Warm breezes drift among the trees,

So calming to my ear

And only wistful eyes can seize

This dreamy atmosphere.” Roman’s sickenly sweet voice filled Damien’s ears. Damien was realizing something. Remus may complain about Roman  _ all _ the time and call him a bitch, and Roman may rant about how weird and awful Remus is, but at the end of the day, they’re brothers and they love each other. 

“Then stars lend glitter to the night

To beam upon the dew,

Which fondles passion with glazed charm

As lovers thrill anew.” Damien once again looked over to the twins and saw that the youngest of the two, Remus, was slowly drifting asleep.

“A time to dance, a time to grasp

The heart of summertime--

And nothing else to break the flow

Of moments quite sublime.” Damien saw that Remus was now fully asleep. He watched as his romantic boyfriend tucked Remus in and planted a kiss on his forehead before stalking over to Damien. 

“Dami, I love you, but you hurt my brother again and we’re going to have some issues.” Damien bit his lower lip as Roman stared at him.

“Sorry…” He flinched when Roman reached out to grab his hand. He hadn’t meant to it was just an impulsive reaction. Seeing Roman’s hurt expression he moved to sit in his lap. Damien felt warm arms wrap around him, lightly as if giving him a chance to break free. 

“You shouldn’t be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to my brother. But he is asleep so just do it later. Mkay?” Damien nodded and looked at Roman.

“Okay.” He leaned back into Roman’s chest and let the smell of roses and carnations fill his lungs. Apparently that’s what his cologne, perfume, whatever he wore smelt like. It’s not like Damien cared, it was actually really calming. It smelt like whatever scent his mom used to use. At the thought Damien’s eyes teared up as he breathed in the comforting scent once more. He soon felt a warm hand on his chin, gently lifting his face up to look at Roman. A thumb ran under his eye to wipe away tears. He and Roman stayed like that for a while, staring at each other in silence which Roman was quick to break,

“Can I kiss you?” The question caught Damien off guard. Someone wanted to kiss  _ him _ . Out off all the people in the world,  _ him _ ? He just didn’t understand. Soon he was stammering like a tween on their first date. 

“I- umm… Y-yes?” It came out way more as a shy question then the confident answer Damien had wanted to give. 

“Sugar Plum, it’s fine if you don’t want to.” Damien shook his head.

“I want to it’s just… I’m scared.” He was assured by a hand caressing the eczema patch on his face. Damien soon felt warm lips against his own and hand in his hair. He almost instantainly melted into the kiss, sliding his hands around Roman’s neck. This was the first time he’s ever had a loving kiss like this. Whenever his father kissed him it was… rough and suggesting. This one wasn’t. It was a loving, passionate kiss from someone who actually cared for him. Damien was pulled away from his thoughts when he realized his back was against the bed and a warm hand was sliding up his shirt, getting too close to a specific scar. A scar that brought back bad memories. 

**Flashback time, duh duh duuuuuuuuhhhhh**

_ Damien wiggled under his father’s grasp who was now practically sticking his tongue down Damien’s throat. A hand slipped up Damien’s shirt and he shivered as the hand roamed his upper body. He was squirming even more now. The body on top of him slowly got off of him. _

_ “Sweetness. Stop fucking moving.” His dad’s voice growled, suddenly grinding against Damien which sent tears to Damien’s eyes. He had started full on crying which only made his father that much more pissed. He felt his father grind harder and start kissing him again. _

_ “Stop moving. Stop crying. It’s really fucking annoying.” Damien nodded, hoping that if he just obeyed he wouldn’t get hurt. When he felt something sharp pierce into his upper chest he realized he was still crying. He screamed out as the sharp object dragged down his chest to his mid stomach. This wasn’t the first time he had been hurt like this but this cut was way deeper than the others had been. This one would leave a scar. A scar for Damien to always remember this awful moment by. _

**Flashback over… Boom**

Damien shoved Roman off of him and curled up into a ball, pressing himself against the headboard of the bed. 

“I- Dee. I’m sorry um… What did I do this time?” Damien’s heart shattered at the sound of Roman’s broken voice. Although his voice sounded broken it also sounded like he was used to this. Like he was used to doing something wrong and with Damien, he probably was considering the amount of times Damien has yelled at him for doing something wrong. One time he was just trying to give him a hug since Damien had been crying and he had literally kicked and started screaming. It was quite embarrassing for him and most likely the others since they were trying to get him to stop throwing a hissy fit in the middle of a cafe. Damien realized he had been silent for too long and saw Roman’s eyes glistening with tears. 

“I umm.. I have to go. Patton’s probably waiting for me back at the dorm.” Damien watched as Roman got up to leave.

“Wait!” Damien surprised himself with that. Not really knowing why he did that he just made grabby hands at Roman who gave a sad smile before walking over. Damien didn’t get the hug he wanted instead he got Roman just standing awkwardly in front of him. It looked as if he was about to get a hug but didn’t in the end.

“Sorry I just-” Damien watched as Roman’s chest heaved up then down as the tanner male let out a shaky breath. 

“I just don’t want to make another mistake.” And with that, Damien watched one of his soulmates leave. And there was a small voice in the back of Damien’s head, hoping it would be the last time he saw one of his soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SorryNotSorry, Roman never gets to do anything right because why not? The little voice inside of Dee's head may get it's wish, it may not. Who knows? Only time will tell.
> 
> Link to poem- https://www.poetrysoup.com/poem/glory_of_summer_675723


	9. Perfection?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro, I don't know anymore. I'm about to resort to asking luckyspoon for help w/ these summaries, so like. \\(*-*)/

Yes. Damien adored being with his soulmates. At this point, where we are today, he had been with them for three years now. They all graduated college and moved in together into a decent sized rented house. Damien had gotten his cooking degree and intended to do  _ something _ with it but as of right now, he was just cooking so his soulmates didn’t burn anything down. But today was the anniversary of their meeting AND it was almost Valentine’s day so they were ordering Chinese food for they didn’t want to have Damien cook. But Damien also made really good food so they did let him bake some homemade brownies with Patton. So, here we are, Damien and Patton in the kitchen, Logan reading a book on the sofa, and Virgil and Roman playing Uno on the coffee table, both of them sitting on the floor. 

“Well guess what?!” Virgil slammed a card on the table.

“Draw four and skip a turn, bItCh.” Roman rolled his eyes and drew four cards as Virgil placed another card down. 

“Hey Romano. You know what’s interesting. Uno motherfucker!” Virgil flashed his one card, earning a glare from Roman. 

“How dare you.” He flipped his imaginary long hair. 

“V! Language!” Patton squeaked from the kitchen, his arms gently around Damien’s waist.    
“Sorry Pat!” Virgil turned back to Roman who started making nonsensical noises for he had to draw another card because he didn’t have the right color. Logan looked up from his book slightly, only to shake his head and look back down. Virgil slammed down his card after Roman had finally gotten a right color and gave Roman a cheesy, innocent smile. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Roman stuck his tongue at Virgil before getting up, kissing his head, and sitting next to Logan. Well, more of on his lap but same thing. Damien looked over into the living room, pausing in his stirring for a second. This was perfection. Or was it? Damien didn’t know. He was so used to pain he was assuming that this fluttery feeling in his heart was not bad? All his thoughts melted away when Patton kissed his cheek.

“Kitten. You’re overthinking again.” Damien smiled softly and looked back at the brownies. 

“Uh, Pat these can go in the oven now if you wanna do that.” Damien really hoped Patton would. At this point his goal was to go make out with Virgil. 

“Okie dokie!” Patton took the batter and started to put it into the non-stick pan. Damien stalked over to Virgil and lied down, his head in Virgil’s lap. Virgil had moved to the loveseat and had a pillow and blanket so it made a comfortable place for Damien. Virgil giggled and Damien felt his heart skip a beat.

“Hey baby.” Virgil gave Damien a loving kiss before sitting up straight (ha) and looking back down at his phone, trying to ignore the fact that Roman and Logan were swapping spit on the couch just a few feet away from them. Patton skipped into the living room, also pretending not to see Roman and Logan, and sat down on the loveseat as well. He lifted Damien’s legs up then sat down, resting the soft boi’s legs on his lap now. Damien closed his eyes, feeling the blanket Virgil had draped over him, a pillow being tucked under his head on Virgil’s lap. He felt a warm hand holding his and from the gentle strokes with a thumb, he knew it was Patton. Virgil was also playing with Damien’s hair, his beanie having been removed much to his despise. Although, Damien felt himself leaning into the touch, literally purring.

“And this is why I call you Kitten!” Patton squealed, quickly taking a picture of his two boyfs. 

“They are adorable.” Roman noted, breathless. Looking at them, it was clear what they had been doing, even if you didn’t previously see the two. Logan’s tie was discarded and his button’s were undone. Roman’s shirt was completely off, Logan’s hand in his hair. They also were both very visibly hard. Virgil and Patton seemed completely used to this. That was probably because the four shared a room while Damien, preferring to only sleep in the shared room specific nights for he liked his space, stayed in the room down the hall. Damien shook it off and closed his eyes again. A few minutes pass and now there be warm lips on his. He knew it was Virgil for the man always tasted like dark, bitter chocolate which Damien didn’t mind. Damien snaked (ha… ha (help me)) his arms around Virgil’s neck, kissing back as passionately as his angsty lover was. A warm hand slipped up his shirt, very obviously avoiding a certain scar. Damien brought himself closer to Virgil, deepening the kiss. Virgil’s tongue soon entered his mouth, causing a small sound from the back of Damien’s throat to erupt. Damien’s face went bright red at this, not stopping the kiss though. With the smell of triple chocolate fudge brownies filled the house, Virgil’s lips on his, Patton’s hand now resting on his thigh, and the sound of Patton’s, Roman’s, and Logan’s giggles, Damien knew that this was indeed, perfection. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. This is cuz Valentine's Day is a coming *dab* and I'm too lazy to write too much angst, mostly because my birthing day be right after that and that means cake no angst bish.


	10. The Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadn't they been so close to perfection? Weren't they there at some point? Weren't they supposed to get along? Yes. To all of those. So why, why, were they here. Here with all the constant fighting, yelling, general anger. Why was this life so shitty right now? The answer to that, it was because of the kid. The Starbucks loving piece of shit that made Damien's soulmates practically turn on him. Damien did not like this brat. At all.

Perfection. They lost it as soon as they got it. Damien had been very happy with his soulmates but things quickly went south when Patton, Virgil, Logan, and Roman said that they wanted to adopt a child. Damien did not want to do this. Against his will, they did it anyway. So now there was this unwanted, Starbucks loving, really annoying brat named Remy living with them. This kid kept saying things like ‘babes’ and ‘gurl’ and some other sassy things an 11 year old should not be saying. On top of it, Remy was a good kid. He was kind and polite. What type of middle schooler are you if you have manners?! Damien had no reason not to like him. He just didn’t. Remy took a lot of the attention from his boyfriends and Damien was left to dry. No more long affectionate kisses, no more 3 am snuggles, no more sex after parties or on anniversaries, no more random praises. He didn’t get attention unless he royally fucked up. Which is why most of the time he ‘accidentally’ let curse words slip in front of Remy (those ended with him having to explain to Remy as to why he shouldn’t walk around screaming “Gordon Ramsay is an ass!” just because he said it), he would just randomly lash out (which ended in Patton scolding him), he started to be an ass (which resulted in Logan no longer reading to him), he stopped helping Roman go over lines for plays (which ended in Virgil yelling at him because he was supposed to help Roman since he stayed home), and he just stopped caring (which hurt Roman). So yeah, in Damien’s efforts to fuck up and get his boyfriends to pay attention to him, well they all ended up with them paying attention to him less. So that brings us here, Damien curled up in a tiny ball at the very end of the couch on his phone while his boyfriends and their son watched cartoons. The thing is, his boyfriends were married to each other, Damien didn’t want to marry them just yet. That may have also been the cause of the distance.    
“So Cookie Cats help Steven activate his power, Poppa?” Remy looked over at Roman, Starbucks cup in hand.   
“Just watch my little minnow. You’ll figure it out.” Roman responded, flashing a smile and ruffling his son's hair.    
“Things aren’t always what they seem.” Virgil said, giving Damien ‘the look’. A.K.A the look that meant ‘just like how our relationship seemed good at first then you fucked things up’. Damien honestly didn’t know what he did wrong. He hugged himself tightly and scratched his face. Normally, Logan would grab his wrist and tell him to stop then Patton would give him the cream for it. This time, nobody did anything. So Damien just scratched more aggressively, clearly trying to get someone to at least notice he was hurting himself and make him stop. Nothing. His boyfriends didn’t notice.    
“Damien? Doesn’t the scratching make it worse?” Remy asked, tilting his head.   
“No. Not at all.” Damien rolled his eyes, earning the ‘stop acting like a five year old’ look that he was all too familiar with from his boyfriends. 

“I know sarcasm when I heard it, gurl. Stop if it makes it worse.” And with that, Remy’s full attention was on the cartoon. Damien shook it off and proceeded to scratch. 

“Dami. Rem’s right. Stop or you’re going to hurt yourself.” Patton spoke softly, reaching over to hold Damien’s hand. Damien let his hand be taken by Patton’s. The sad thing is, Damien lived for the moments his boyfriends would hold his hand, even if it was to yell at him. He loved it because not much affection was passed to him anymore. Meanwhile, his boyfriends were literally in a cuddle pile on the couch with Remy on the floor in front of them. Damien tried acting all cool about Patton holding his hand but was most definitely blushing. He also had to try to not whine when Patton pulled his hand away as he scooped up Remy and took him to a friend’s house for a sleepover. That left him alone with Roman, Logan, and Virgil. The three people who have been yelling at him the most. 

“Hey Lo?” Damien mumbled quietly, sparing a pet name. 

“Hmm?” Logan looked up at Damien, pushing up his glasses. 

“Remember when we were still in college and you read me that snake documentary? Can you-”    
“No.”    
“But I didn’t even-”   
“No. I have work to do Damien.” Damien was kind of mad Logan cut him off.    
“So making out with Roman is considered work now?!” He snapped, biting his tongue after he had said it. 

“I have actual work to do Damien. So please consider being quieter.” Logan scoffed, gesturing to his laptop. 

“You also didn’t have to yell at him. Gods.” Virgil muttered, looking up from his phone. 

“Seriously. All he said was he couldn’t read you a book because he was busy.” Roman pointed out, putting his arms over both Virgil and Logan. Damien didn’t fail to notice how Logan quickly leaned into the touch. Damien couldn’t feel anything but hurt. He pushed himself off of the couch and walked up to the shared room. He would get some space here since he had his own desk. Damien used to own his own room but since Remy came he had to give that up. It’s only a three bedroom house and the other room was being used for Logan’s office. Damien sighed and flopped onto the bed, letting tears fall. He buried his face into his pillow, trying to stay on his part of the bed which was smack in the middle. They had done that when they all got along because Damien got the coldest out of all of them. Now, they still stayed that way. Damien was warm on the outside on cold nights but not on the inside.

At least a half an hour later, Patton, Roman, Virgil, and Logan all came into the room laughing about something. Damien had his headphones in blaring the Heathers soundtrack so he didn’t hear them. He just kept crying. He  _ did _ notice when there were suddenly dips in the bed on either side of him. Damien ignored them and tried to stifle his tears. He felt his headphones being yanked off of his head.

“DEE!” Damien flinched away when Logan yelled.    
“Dee. We’ve been saying your name for a while. You okay?” Patton’s voice was soft but annoyed. Damien stumbled off the bed and over to his desk, grabbing his headphones and phone.    
“I’m fine. You can have sex or what ever coupley shit you were going to do now.” Damien hissed, putting on his headphones and trying to rant to Remus. But alas, his headphones were pulled off again and his phone was taken away by Virgil this time. 

“Fine. What ever husbandy stuff you were going to do.” Damien tried grabbing his stuff but Virgil held them up. Damien stood up from his chair, jumping to try and get his things. Virgil knew his weakness. Heights over 5 feet. Damien felt new tears forming. He tried remembering where they were last year, on the couch just casually making out. Damien gave up trying and he just slumped against Virgil’s chest, weakly making grabs at the headphones and phone (kind of like that scene from Zootopia where Judy is just leaning against Nick reaching for that caroot pen). He felt Virgil’s arm slide around his waist and he heard his things being put down on Logan’s desk which was the opposite of his. Damien let himself be led to the bed and be covered by blankets. Logan laid down next to him, wielding the book about snakes he had in college. Oh. They thought he was crying because Logan wouldn’t read to him. That kind of stung. They really thought he’d be so upset over  _ that _ ?

“Yeah because that’s totally the whole reason I was crying. Because Logan wouldn’t read to me.” Damien’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

“I know you guys may think I’m five years old but I’m fucking twenty three! There is probably a better reason that I’m crying!” Damien yelled. 

“Fine then I guess I can go back to my work.” Logan started to stand up but Damien desperately grabbed his arm.

“But you can still read to me.” He mumbled softly.

“You haven’t done that in forever.”    
“Maybe it’s because our Sugarplum became less sugary and more assy.” Roman said, sitting at Logan’s feet. Damien’s heart ached at the old pet name. 

“You haven’t called me Sugarplum in forever too.” Damien added in barely a whisper.    
“Probably the same reason.” Virgil noted, sitting next to Logan. Patton laid next to Damien.

“Why have you been such an ass lately?” Damien didn’t like when Patton cursed. Not at all.

“You’ve been acting this way ever since Remy joined our family.” Patton gently took hold of Damien’s hand, his eyes big and sad. 

“Well it is to my knowledge that Damien is not fond of Rehmat.” Logan chimed in, opening the book. 

“Damien. Are you jealous of Remy?” Roman asked, looking over at the male who was shrinking in on himself. 

“It’s just- You guys give him so much attention and I’ve gotten nothing lately! The only way you even notice I still live here is if I do something bad so what other choice do I have?!” Damien broke into tears, sobbing as he spoke and covering his face with his hands.

“One, Remy’s fucking eleven! Why are you jealous of a child? Two, talk to us! We didn’t even notice we weren’t giving you attention.” Virgil hissed, crossing his arms. Damien ignored Virgil’s question and hugged himself tightly, bringing his knees to his chest. 

“I’m going to make some tea. Everyone downstairs in ten. We clearly need to talk.” Patton stated, kissing Damien’s forehead before walking downstairs. Logan just read to Damien in a soft voice for ten minutes until he stopped crying.

“So first off, Damien. I want you to know that we love you all so much, whether you decide to ever marry us or not. Also that your dad is a dick and I may be happy he’s in jail.” Patton added that last part quickly. Damien nodded in agreement and bit his lower lip. 

“And about your dad. Is there anyway that these feelings of being ignored have stemmed from the ptsd of the abuse? Ever since you told us what he did to you we had protected you and gave you unconditional love. We only stopped that because we assumed you didn’t need it anymore. Are you maybe afraid he’ll somehow get to you if we aren’t protecting you?” Logan asked, making sure he saw Damien’s small nod. Logan gave one nod and jotted something down in the small notebook he was holding. 

“And are you upset about the lack of pet names? After the reaction to the pet name ‘Sweetness’ we just didn’t want to hurt you further.” After receiving another small nod, Logan jotted another thing down. 

“Do you think we fight too often with you?” A nod. A note.

“Do you feel as if you are being used in this relationship?” A no. A note.

“Do you think that you have anything to improve in this relationship?” A nod. A note. The two went like this for a while. Logan asking a question, Damien either nodding or shaking his head, and Logan writing something down. Sometimes Virgil, Roman, or Patton would ask a question but for the most part, Logan did the talking. 

  
  


~~~Time skip~~~   
  
Well crap. Remy was starting to grow on Damien. Mostly because Damien had finally married those idiots that were his soulmates. Also because Remy didn’t take all the attention anymore. Remy was 14 now and holy crap things were getting interesting. But there had been one day where Remy really confused him. He had called him Pops. But, that wasn’t written on his soulmates wrists. And for some reason said soulmates were running over to him, showing him their wrists. What he saw was amazing. He saw the words, ‘A Waste of Space’ being removed and being replaced with ‘Pops’. Patton started peppering him with kisses, Roman had picked him up and spun him around, Logan gave him a surprisingly passionate kiss for someone who had ‘no’ emotions, and Virgil gave him a boner. Thankfully, Remy had walked away once his fathers came barreling down the stairs. So yeah. As far as he was concerned, life was good for Damien Carmon Anderson. And he intended to keep it that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I regret for making you wait for so long? Haha, nope! So, I'm kind of debating on something. I'm writing a book and I don't know if I should put it on ao3 or not. I would send it to Wheel Overlord but that's too big of a choice for me. Let me know if you would want me to post it on here! Side note, I found a great song for Dee if he ever decides to just snap and yell at his dad. It's called The Principal (or something like that idk at this point even though I listen to k-12 all the time) by Melanie Martinez. 
> 
> Also, if you think this is finished. Honey, you've got a big storm comin'.
> 
> (Let me know if you want to see an alternate ending for this if the Waste of Space stayed because I have that.)


	11. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what the ending would've been if Wheel Decide had picked the sad ending.

After a while of Damien crying, the others walked in, laughing about whatever. Damien didn’t notice them leaving until he felt his headphones being ripped away from him, getting caught on one of his earrings. Damien hissed in pain and pushed himself against the headboard. 

“Why the hell are you crying?!” Logan asked, his headphones in hand. Damien wiped away tears and tried to reach for his headphones without getting up. Logan put them on his desk, crossing his arms then glaring at Damien.

“Damien why are you crying?” Patton asked, urgent for an answer. 

“Why do you guys even care anymore?” Damien asked, getting confused looks from his soulmates. 

“You always used to treat me like a delicate glass doll and now what? Now you’ve taken that precious glass and threw it at the ground, stomping on it until it’s nothing but sand. Then you burned that sand and disposed of it without a second thought because now you have a new glass doll. A child glass doll. One that is clearly more important than the broken one you didn’t even try to fix. Because hey, why not leave a suicidal person on their own to deal with their issues without a therapist and treat them like absolute shit?! Yeah that’ll end well! I mean, it obviously did, right?! It did for you.” Damien got off of the bed halfway through the speech, ignoring the others as they tried to speak. He put up a finger, silencing them. 

“I’m just a burden, a rock in the stream, an annoying mosquito that you’d wish would leave you the fuck alone. Consider yourselves lucky, my lovies, you are getting your wish. Because I’m absolutely fucking done. Done with this relationship.” Roman stepped forward at that. 

“But you’d be incomplete without us!” He pointed out, earning an eye roll from Damien.

“The universe-” Roman was cut off.

“Is dumb! You know what else the universe decided?! The universe decided to give me that shithole of a father! The universe fucking hates me! And I hate it!” Damien hissed. Roman growled and stepped back to stand with his husbands.

“There was one thing the universe was right about for you! You are just a waste of space!” Roman snarled. Damien was about to cry. Instead of crying, he took a deep breath and looked at his wrists which were tingling. He saw all the names, all of them, being removed.

“I take that back. I don’t hate the universe.” Damien shrugged, showing the empty wrists. 

“Thankfully, you asses aren’t my soulmates anymore. Have a shitty life~!” Damien chirped. A few days later, Damien was all pack, ready to leave. Remus had let Damien live with him. Remus and Damien lived a happy life. They even ended up dating and went on to marry each other. They didn’t adopt a child but did get a bunny. Needless to say, Damien was done with those shits named Logan Smith, Patton Foster, Virgil Ansell, and most of all, Roman King. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, tech week is next week and school sucks. Also people have been making me feel like absolute crap.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! The next chapter will hopefully be out soon.


End file.
